


Emolument

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bastard!Gibbs, Gen, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Tony needs a raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emolument definition:<br/>The wages or perquisites arising from office,employment, or labor; gain;compensation.</p><p>Tony's thoughts on his compensation at NCIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emolument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts), [Afrieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrieal/gifts), [Loopie_Lupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/gifts).



> It's been a really long time since I've written anything let alone posted it anywhere. This is my first AO3 post. Please be kind. However, I do welcome constructive criticism. Also reviews inspire me to write more as is true of most authors.
> 
> Possible spoilers from season 1-6 or so.
> 
> This story is inspired by Dictionary.com's very first word of the day on 5/3/1999 [emolument](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/03/emolument). For those who don't know what emolument is, dictionary.com defines it as: The wages or perquisites arising from office,employment, or labor; gain;compensation.
> 
> I am currently trying to write short little drabbles to all 17+ years worth of word of the day words. This is the first one and I hope there will be more soon. However I do work full time as a Web Developer. So apologies in advance if my updates are slow.
> 
> Again Constructive Criticism is welcome. I'm always looking to improve my writing.
> 
> This is gifted to Strailo, Afrieal, and Loopie_Lupie because without them I likely wouldn't write at all. I definitely wouldn't post at all.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse.

# 

Emolument

One didn’t become a cop even a Navy one because of the pay. Nonetheless his mom’s trust fund was not enough to support his preferred lifestyle of awesome suits. Thus he needed some emolument to supplement it. He’d tried the regular police in Peoria, Philadelphia, and Baltimore but it just wasn’t quite the right fit. Even once he’d made detective, he stood out and not just for his personality. In the end he’d moved on after each of them. The last time landing him in NCIS’ sights particularly a Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

His first day on the job, he wore his best business suit and was pleasantly surprised to see he wasn’t the only one in fancier clothes. Of course, Gibbs didn’t wear a suit and supplemented his education with many head slaps. It still beat the first day at any of the previous police departments. Gibbs despite the head slaps seemed to see that he wasn’t as stupid as he pretended to be which was also a first for him.

Now Gibbs had run off to Mexico leaving him to do Gibbs job of leading the team. Even though it was a promotion in responsibility the emoluments did not increase. He didn’t have time to worry about that, however, with the undercover op Jenny had him running. In fact, it wasn’t until Gibbs returned and unceremoniously dumped his things back on his desk that he realized he wasn’t being compensated well at all for putting up with Gibbs shit.

Before he could address it with Jenny, however, she was replaced with Vance who immediately split up the team where not only did his pay not increase, but it actually decreased as he was dumped to agent afloat. Unhappy in that decision, he sent out feelers to other agencies and other job possibilities sure that there had to be something that would at least pay better if not be more enjoyable than this crap.

By the time Gibbs had gotten him back and why was he the last one, he’d already had offers from the FBI and CIA. The very first thing he did once he was back on land again involved marching into Vance’s office and demanding an increased emolument something to the effect of “Too many hazards. Too many asshole bosses. Too much crap deserves better pay and the FBI and CIA agree. What do you think Vance?”

Normally Vance wouldn’t have given it a second thought shoving DiNozzo out the door to one of the other agencies, but he knew if he did he’d have to deal with an unhappy Gibbs. Gibbs was already pissed at him for the agent afloat thing. Plus it would ruin NCIS reputation if FBI or CIA picked up one of theirs and then started excelling. So reluctantly as shown by the tremendous glare on his face, he simply replied “Fine.”

Tony had already opened his mouth to start arguing and his jaw dropped further at this response.

Vance simply raised an eyebrow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pellucid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577829) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat)




End file.
